


not alone

by crvtee



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Im not a good writer Im sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, athlete!taeyoung, dont be mean, gongtang, i love them, journalist!seongmin, just short, seongtae, yes im a wizone, yujin and wonyoung cameo but its written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crvtee/pseuds/crvtee
Summary: seongmin is supposed to write articles about his crush, not with his crush.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	not alone

"i don't even know anything about this, argh!"

seongmin is currently frustrated as he is assigned to write an article about volleyball, another sports which he is not interested at all. seongmin is the only sports writer in the school paper club and that means, he is assigned to every sports event happening in their school. it doesn't sounds nice, right? there are times where in editor-in-chief, kang minhee, would help him write articles but it does not do that much at all since minhee is also busy proofreading articles and in general as the eic. 

sometimes, seongmin wants to quit because in the very first place, he did not really want to join this club. he just signed up to have an excuse to watch kim taeyoung's badminton games. yup, his crush. 

kim taeyoung is one of the most popular student-athletes in the school. it's not a surprise or a big deal if ever someone has a crush on him. who wouldn't? taeyoung is good-looking, friendly and funny plus, an honor student. at first, seongmin doesn't get why a lot of people like him but one time, he saw taeyoung dancing during last year's school festival and that made him change his opinion and maybe feelings. since then, seongmin became one of the many students who has a crush on the popular student-athlete. 

he let out a deep sigh, enough to be heard by his friend, hyeongjun, who is also part of the club.

"this is what you need to sacrifice in order to watch taeyoung play," hyeongjun chuckled which made seongmin roll his eyes. 

"shut up. i didn't know that i'll be the only one who will write sports articles! you all just hate sports and it shows." 

hyeongjun pinched seongmin's cheeks. "as if you like it. you only like writing articles about badminton because—" 

"EVERYONE!" 

all of the club members who were busy writing (or chit-chatting like hyeongjun and seongmin) are now looking at minhee as he called everyone's attention.

"we have a new member!" minhee said as he clapped his hands. 

a tall, brown-haired boy entered the room which made seongmin froze on his seat. hyeongjun immediately looked at seongmin and smiled teasingly but seongmin did not even notice it. 

"new member? but i thought we're not accepting anymore? unless—" 

jungmo was cutted off by minhee. "unless they will be writing articles about sports. i guess that will be okay to you, taeyoung, right?" 

"of course!" taeyoung smiled, with his eyes forming a crescent moon. seongmin swears that he was about to pass out after seeing the boy's smile. 

_a smile brighter than the sun, god, help me._

"we only have one sports writer so it was really nice of you to join us. that's seongmin at the back, he can help you," minhee pointed at seongmin which made his eyes widen. "okay, everyone back at work!" 

hyeongjun leaned closer to seongmin and whispered, "you're on your own." as he patted seongmin's shoulder and walked away. 

seongmin suddenly wants to disappear. he wishes he can disappear right now. seongmin feels like running out of breath as a figure walks closer and closer towards him. he grabbed his pen and pretends he's writing but the only thing that he can think of at this moment is that kim taeyoung, the school's ace badminton player or more like his crush, is now sitting beside him. 

he is mentally cursing and wishes that he does not make any physical contact, not even an eye contact, with taeyoung or else he is going to pass out for real. 

"uh, hi?" 

seongmin can see through his peripheral vision that taeyoung is smiling and waving beside him. 

_ok so, seongmin, act nice. act normal. like normal, don't be too friendly, don't act cold, don't be harsh, don't be too smiley, be casual, pretend to—_

"i'm taeyoung! and you're seongmin, right?" 

"uh, yes. hi!" seongmin tried to give a small smile. but, failed. 

taeyoung giggled. 

"i know a lot of sports but i really don't have an experience writing about it. can you help me?" taeyoung said while smiling to the younger who wants to die right now. 

"o-of course!" seongmin stuttered and hoped it wasn't noticed by his crush. 

and then he started teaching taeyoung. telling him what he should write first and what should be in the last paragraphs and that sports articles should be written precisely, without any flowery words. just like a news article but the difference is, it's all about sports. seongmin also told him about the use of sports jargons.

taeyoung listens to him and nods everytime seongmin says something. the younger on the other hand, still won't look at the other's eye. he avoids every possible eye contact so whenever he's teaching something to taeyoung, he will just look at the paper, speak, and leave everything to taeyoung. but of course, eye contact is inevitable. seongmin left no choice but to deal with it. 

"oh also, i'm working on a volleyball article right now. actually, i don't know much about volleyball so i'm kinda having a hard time," the younger said with a hint of worry. 

"oh really? can i work with you then? i used to play volleyball for fun and you know, know the basics." 

_god, i will start hiding from him._

despite of his thought, seongmin couldn't reject his offer so they started to work on the article. seongmin was surprised by taeyoung's knowledge about volleyball because it doesn't look like he knows how to play it (or just probably his thought). seongmin calmed down already but everytime taeyoung looks at him, his heart is still doing the thing. 

"you must really like sports a lot.." seongmin said unconsciously that also surprised him. "i'm sorry."

"why are you saying sorry?" taeyoung chuckled. "but yeah, i really liked doing sports more than i like studying. wait, no— i don't even like studying in the first place. i'd rather do training for a whole day than to solve a single math equation or a single essay or whatever." 

"really.. then why did you join this club?"

taeyoung broke the eye contact with seongmin and took a few minutes before answering. 

"well, you know, there is this someone who i am interested with." he looked at seongmin. "and he is a member in here."

to be honest, seongmin doesn't know what to say. he felt that his crush just indirectly rejected him by saying he likes someone else.

trying to not be affected, "here? who?" seongmin asked. seongmin's genuinely curious, though. "wait, don't answer that. it must be personal. but you really joined this club just because of that person?"

_great, seongmin. you just asked that. keep suffering._

"it's okay even if i tell you. like it's not that deep?"

 _no, don't. it's not okay._ seongmin internally panicking.

"and to answer your question, yes. i just really signed up for that reason. that person is always present in my games. as far as i remember, they never skipped any of my games, whether solo or duo. i thought they like me, which is i kinda hope they do, since i always see them in every match but i realized they were just a student journalist," he laughed.

"ah, really? but there are a lot of students who always watch your games, how come they got your attention? did they do something?" seongmin is visibly curious to what kind of person his crush likes. 

_obviously, it's not me. why would he talk to me if he likes me? he doesn't even know me until today. who could it be? minhee hyung? yujin? or wonyoung?_

"honestly, i don't know too. maybe i just find him cute. he's really cute while lowkey cheering for me." 

pause.

"so, a he?" 

taeyoung put his hands on his mouth, realizing he slipped a little bit.

"it's minhee hyung?" seongmin suddenly said. 

it took a few seconds before the older could answer, "and why would you think it's him?" 

"i don't know. but i saw him in one of your matches so... " 

taeyoung looked at him with wide eyes, a sign of disbelief, and then laughed. seongmin found it very pretty but he's clueless on why is the older laughing. 

"sorry seongmin, but i don't know if you're really innocent or being dumb at this point," taeyoung said, still laughing. "it's not him." 

"then who?" 

"it's for you to think about it," taeyoung ruffled seongmin's hair which made the younger's cheeks blush in pink. "let's just finish these articles." 

and that left seongmin, flustered and confused. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first au/fic in cravity ficdom! i havent proofread this yet but ill eventually come back to edit it !!


End file.
